Concurso de talentos
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Concurso de talentos. Sí, como lo oís, "Concurso de talentos". Parece simple, ¿verdad? Es decir, te apuntas, haces una buena actuación y esperas los resultados. No todo el mundo lo ve así de fácil. "–Chicos, os informo de que al regresar de las vacaciones de primavera, celebraremos un… ¡Concurso de talentos! ¿Qué os parece?" "–Oh. Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo?"
1. Prólogo

**Declaraciones: Todos esos rollos de que _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_ no me pertenece nos lo sabemos, ¿no?**

**Aclaraciones: Universo alternativo. Todos los protagonistas tienen 15 años.**

**Nota: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con... una idea para despejarme. Es una cosa que no me llevará mucho tiempo. En serio, no calculo más de 10 capítulos... Y esto es un pequeño prólogo.**

* * *

Concurso de talentos

.

.

Concurso de talentos. Sí, como lo oís, "Concurso de talentos". Parece simple, ¿verdad? Es decir, te apuntas, haces una buena actuación y esperas los resultados. No todo el mundo lo ve así de fácil.

Hay gente que lo ve como una oportunidad de ascender a la popularidad. Otra que se apunta a regañadientes por no dejar solos a sus colegas. Otros tantos, que se apuntan diciendo: "Esto va a ser una risa. Verás que gilipollez* que hago", pero después de arrepienten y se frustran. El grupo que quiere impresionar a una persona especial. Oh, y claro, los que se apuntan porque sus padres quieren vivir sus sueños frustrados a través de sus hijos.

Después de apuntarte, es decir, de poner a riesgo tu reputación, sea cual sea, tienes que pensar concienzudamente qué actuación vas a hacer. Algunos, se ponen ceñudos a pensar durante días. En serio, se han visto casos de una chica que se quedó sin ideas, a pesar de estar únicamente dándole vueltas al tema (sin comer, sin dormir…) durante días, y que ganó por ser la "Adolescente Barbuda". La pobrecilla se olvidó de afeitarse la barba.

Y, ¿tienes el espectáculo? Porque sí, hombre, hay que ser originales. Cantar una balada está ya muy visto. Podrías ser mago, comediante, bailarín de break dance… Tienes un montón de opciones. Pero, a lo que vamos, tienes que escoger algo en lo que eres talentoso. Y hemos ahí el problema. Tu talento podría ser una mierda. Es decir, si eres un verdadero maestro en el "respetado" arte de las marionetas… Coflanzadcoftomatescof. Perdón, no se me entendía. Decía que lancéis tomates.

O tu talento podría ser "no mostrable". No digo que sea vergonzoso, como lo de las marionetas, pero… ¿Qué tal si eres increíble pintando? No puedes ponerte a pintar en el escenario. Y hemos ahí otro problema.

Por eso no todo el mundo ve igual los concursos de talentos. Desde fuera (el punto de vista de los padres), es una cosa guay, molona. Desde dentro, es una auténtica mierda de la que te quieres librar.

* * *

GLOSARIO

*_gilipollez_: Sinónimo mal sonante de idiotez.

* * *

**Lo dicho. Es una idea que no me llevará mucho tiempo. De momento no tengo planeado romance... Los capítulos que compondrán este pequeño fic, son: este prólogo, cuando se apuntan los protagonistas (y todo lo que conlleva) y las actuaciones de cada uno en un capítulo diferente.**

**Serán algo cortos los capítulos, pero voy a poner mi vena humorística en esto.**

**Sus: Ergo quedará chapuza.**

**Yo: Exacto... Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**Sandra: He is trying to tell you that the story will be a... (Él está tratando de decirte que la historia será una...)**

**Yo: SÉ lo que quiere decir.**

**Sus: ¿Y no es verdad?**

**Yo: Por supuesto, pero no mola que lo digas en voz alta.**

**Sus: ¿Por qué?**

**Sandra: Because you grate the Dorita's morale (Porque le rallas la moral)**

**Sus: Nadie quiere escuchar la verdad... Otra cosa, ¿sabéis si Christopher Nolan me ha llamado para rodar la película?**

**Yo: Es triste, ¿verdad?**

**Sandra: Oh, yes (Oh, sí)**

**Sus: No. Qué va. Si será una peli muy diver. Es comedia, chicas, no drama. En fin, ¿ha llamado o no?**

**Yo: Se lo digo yo, tengo más tacto.**

**Sandra: What a joke! (¡Qué chiste!) **

**Yo: No, no ha llamado. Ni llamará. Aunque lo mismo tu cerebro le sirve a un neurocientífico para estudiar y diagnosticar el porqué tienes ese deficiente de neuronas tan contundente. O tal vez me explica cómo es que salimos de la misma matriz.**

**Sus y Sandra: What?/¿Qué?**

**Yo: Nada. Que te estaba llamando idiota y que deberíamos llevarte a observación. Ah, y el porqué somos hermanos.**

**Sus y Sandra: Because we have the same mother/Porque tenemos la misma madre.**

**Yo: Sí, eso es lo que no me explico.**

**[...]**

**Sandra: Stop for a moment! (¡Parad por un segundo!)**

**Sus y yo: ¿Qué pasa? *nos miramos* ¡Chispa! ¡Doble chispa! ¡Triple chispa!**

**Sus: Ehh... ehh...**

**Yo: ¡Cuádruple chispa! ¡Ja! ¡No puedes hablar hasta que diga tres veces tu nombre!... ¡Tu nombre real!**

**Sus: *sin hacer sonido, de rodillas y mirando al cielo* ¡Noooooooo!**

**Yo: ¿Qué pasa, Sandra!**

**Sandra: That's happening! Sus has not said anything offensive or tell you who can not talk now. You do not have pissed. So he will not be strangled! (¡Eso pasa! Sus no ha dicho nada ofensivo, ni lo dirá ahora que no puede hablar. Tú no te has cabreado. ¡O sea que él no será estrangulado!)**

**Yo: ¡Es verdad!... Vaya cambio de rutina.**

**Sus: *sin hacer ruido* Pues sí. ¡Viva! ¡No volveré al médico con un problema en la laringe!**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	2. Inscribirse

**Declaraciones: No me pertenece ni _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls_, ni sus personajes.**

**Aclaraciones: Universo Alternativo.**

**Advertencia: Hay muchos tacos (o palabrotas, o como queráis llamarlos). Yo sólo lo aviso.**

* * *

Concurso de talentos

Capítulo 1. Inscribirse

Una clase normal. Y con eso no digo que sea una clase tranquilita en la que los alumnos esperan debidamente sentados a la llegada de su profesor. Por favor. Eso solo ocurre en las películas de colegios pijos. Estoy hablando de un instituto público DE VERDAD.

Esto quiere decir que, a riesgo de que un profesor de guardia pase y les ponga un parte a todos, se monta la del pollo. Un par de chavales están jugando a Pared* con una pelota de fútbol, otros tantos optan por pasar de todo y dormir sobre el pupitre. Hay algunos que están hablando a voces, provocando que otros grupos hablen más alto, y así sucesivamente. Algunos aprovechan la ocasión para sacar el teléfono móvil y hacerse fotos con los colegas. Y luego los más rebeldes, que salen de la clase para ir a la de otro curso.

–¡Momokooooo! ¡Déjame los deberes de mates! –Y claro, no podían faltar los que se copian a toda prisa de los deberes de sus amigos ya que no los han hecho en casa.

Kaoru esquiva a un par de chicos y llega al lado de su amiga pelirroja, la cual habla sentada encima de su mesa con Miyako, que sí está sentada en una silla. Lleva en la mano el cuaderno correspondiente a esa hora.

–En la mochila. Ya sabes qué cuaderno es –responde sin darle mayor importancia.

–¿El rojo con el cromo de los "One Maricon" en la tapa?

–Sí –Se percata a última hora de lo que ha dicho su amiga y se gira con los labios fruncidos–. No los llames así. No son gays.

–Ya. Bueno. No tengo tiempo para discutirlo –Deja ambos cuadernos en la mesa de la rubia y los abre a la vez buscando las páginas.

El de Momoko tiene una presentación y limpieza perfectas, y a penas correcciones en rojo de la maestra. El de Kaoru no tiene correcciones, porque se copia de la chica del lazo rojo, pero sí garabatos en todas las páginas. Bolígrafo en mano, copia las respuestas en trazos rápidos y, aunque legibles, desastrosos.

–Eh, Matsubara, ¿no has hecho los deberes? Qué irresponsable –Bromea un chico moreno sentado junto a sus hermanos en las mesas de la última fila.

–Cállate, Him. Haz algo útil en tu vida y cierra el puto pico –No se molesta en levantar la mirada y sigue escribiendo.

–Además, ¿de qué hablas si tú también te copias de Mr. Tomate? –replica Momoko girando la vista hacia los tres chicos.

–¿A quién llamas Mr. Tomate, Azúcar-adicta? –interviene el pelirrojo.

–Al único tomate que veo por aquí.

Brick salta desde el pupitre en el que estaba sentado al suelo y se cruza de brazos.

–No te las des de lista tanto y ve a inyectarte el azúcar, que ya veo que la falta te afecta al sentido común.

–No me las doy de lista, lo soy –Ella en cambio pone los brazos en jarras tras bajarse de la mesa–. Y cuidado, Him, no vaya a ser que te explote la cabeza por pensar un comentario ingenioso.

–Bueno… –murmura el rubio–. La que se va a armar en un momento.

–Rubiales, si miras a tu alrededor, ves que ya está armada –Esta vez es Miyako la que hace el comentario sarcástico.

–Listo –Kaoru sonríe satisfecha, pone la tapa al bolígrafo y cierra los cuadernos.

–¿Orgullosa de copiarte?

–El mismo orgullo que sientes tú siempre, macho beta.

Alguien grita de repente: "¡Ya vieneeeee!" y todos a prisa se colocan en sus sitios y sacan el material. En un segundo, el alboroto ha cesado y todos están debidamente sentados en sus pupitres. Como angelitos. Angelitos que se meten en la cabeza los cuernos y esconden en los pantalones o faldas la cola.

La señorita Keane entra, con el libro de Matemáticas del profesor y la carpeta en donde apunta todo en brazos, y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Da los buenos días, se acomoda en la silla y procede a pasar lista. Luego, recoge los deberes y empieza su clase.

Y no es por la profesora, sino ya por la materia, por lo que los alumnos apunto de dormirse se dan cabezazos contra la mesa sin querer. Casos como los de Butch Him y Kaoru Matsubara, que se acomodan tan solo para tener su siesta matutina. Otros toman apuntes y prestan atención, como es el caso de Brick Him y Momoko Akatsutsumi. Otros simplemente tratan de quedarse con lo máximo posible sin dormir, como Boomer Him y Miyako Gotokuji.

De todos modos, todos, ya sean cerebritos o pasotas, celebran cuando el sonido liberador de la campana retumba en todo el instituto. El "RIIIIING" se hace presente y toda la clase lanza un suspiro de alivio. Ahora toca una clase menos plasta: Arte. Sin embargo…

–Esperad, chicos –Los alumnos sueltan un quejido que, por supuesto, Keane ignora–. Tengo una noticia que daros. Y como soy vuestra tutora, me siento encargada de decirlo.

–Que lo diga ya, que si no me quedo dormida de nuevo –murmura entre dientes Kaoru.

–Veréis, después de las vacaciones de primavera, celebraremos un… ¡Concurso de talentos! –Se esperan aplausos, ovaciones, alguna reacción... ¿Nada? Bueno–. ¿Qué os parece? Es emocionante, ¿verdad? Pueden participar todos los cursos a partir de segundo. Os animo a apuntaros. Que por cierto, podéis apuntaros en secretaría a partir de mañana hasta el día que os den las vacaciones.

Se alza una mano de la última fila.

–¿Sí, Butch?

–¿Es opcional?

–Sí, pero si os apuntáis, mejoraréis nota –Profesora, haber empezado por ahí–. Además, creo que el primer premio era, o unas entradas para el partido de fútbol que elijáis, o pases vip para el concierto de Shakira, o los mejores asientos para el musical del Rey León… Creo que esos eran, sí.

Todos los alumnos sueltan una ovación. El premio es… guau. La profesora sonríe y, tras recoger sus cosas, sale de la clase. Ahora toca esperar al maestro de Arte, pero no habrá tanto alboroto. Hay demasiado por lo que hablar.

–Chicas, ¿vosotras os apuntaréis? –Miyako se pone de lado, con el codo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos mejores amigas (la una a su izquierda y la otra atrás).

–Ni de coña –responden ambas a la vez, sin dudar un solo instante.

–¿Qué…? ¡Pero por qué!

–Paso de hacer el ridículo. Lo de mejorar nota me vendría bien, y las entradas al partido molan. Pero, no. Ni muerta.

–Kaoru tiene razón. Es… hacer el ridículo. Además, todos esos ojos mirándote… juzgándote… ¿Y si lo haces mal? Con el más mínimo fallo todo podría acabar en desastre.

–¿Ves? Tengo razón –Rubia y morena, al caer en la cuenta tras un segundo, abren los ojos desorbitadamente y miran incrédulas a la pelirroja–. ¿Tengo razón? ¡Qué pasa contigo, tía! ¡Dónde está Momoko!

–Por ahí, perdida en el mundo –Sus amigas la miran sin entender–. Ya sabéis del problema que tengo con… los escenarios –Cayendo en la cuenta…–. ¿De verdad es de extrañar tanto que le dé la razón a Kaoru?

–Oh, sí. Ya te digo.

–¿Tú te apuntarás, Miyako?

–Claro que sí. Tocaré el piano, ya tengo pensada la melodía, y todo…

–Querida amiga mía, si acabas cagándola y quedando en evidencia… No te conocemos, eh, adiós.

Momoko suelta una risilla. Típica broma de la Matsubara. Miyako la acompaña. No le molesta, porque sabe que no es verdad. Kaoru siempre estará con ella, al igual que Momoko.

–Pero, Kaoru, tú que no tienes… eso –No. A la pelirroja no le gusta que lo mencionen, así que sus amigas lo evitan a toda costa–, sí podrías apuntarte.

–He dicho que paso. En serio, ¡vaya mierd…!

–Lo dices porque no te ves capaz de ganar, ¿verdad? –Alguien apoya los brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla de la chica, quien inmediatamente cambia su expresión a una de fastidio.

–No podía faltar el soplapollas de la clase, oh, claro que no –murmura, sarcástica, entre dientes–. Lárgate, idiota. Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

–Nah. Estoy bien aquí.

–Créeme que cuando quedes eunuco no pensarás que estás bien.

–Estás tensa, cariño, deberían darte un masaje –Butch se vuelve a poner recto, dándole a la chica la oportunidad de girarse a lanzarle todo el ejército de Hitler con la mirada–. Yo no me ofrezco a hacerlo, me da asco. Para que alguien te toque deberás pagar mucho dinero.

–Lo mismo digo. Ni las putas querrán estar contigo.

–Ahí, ahí –susurra la pelirroja, sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

–Y ahí quedarás tú, como última opción. Pero ni aunque fueras la última mujer del planeta…

–Dios, ¡cómo lo agradezco! Cogería unas tijeras de podar y te cortaría esa "mini-minga" que tienes antes de dejar que me tocases.

El choque de palmas que tiene con la dueña del lazo sella su victoria. Butch entrecierra la mirada en ella. _Hija de perra_ piensa el Him. Entre tanto, Brick apoya una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

–_Bro_, no lo intentes, no merece la pena –Ahora su vista se fija en su habitual "diana"–. Pelirroja, ¿y tú no te apuntas?

–Me parece una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, igual que lo es hablar contigo.

–Yo sí. Los tres, de hecho. Tenemos agallas, cosa que vosotras carecéis.

–Sí, pero por separado. Nos inscribimos por separado –señala Boomer, apareciendo por detrás.

–Otra prueba más de que es estúpido apuntarse.

–Cuando gane uno de nosotros (yo), no lo veréis así. De hecho, seguro que alucinaréis con la fama que ganaremos.

–Ja, qué cachondo*. Sí, claro que ganaréis fama, pero porque ahí estaré yo, subiendo el vídeo de vuestras patéticas actuaciones a YouTube.

–Cariño, si te apuntaras, serías tú la _trendig topic_ en Internet.

–Sí, pero no por lo mismo que vosotros –Miyako hace una pausa–. Es decir, ella ganaría visitas por tener un vídeo chulo. Vosotros por ser como esos animales zumbados de los "Top 10 animales graciosos".

–Especificando: mandriles que se quieren masturbar y no saben cómo hacerlo –Las tres sueltan una gran carcajada ante la broma de la Akatsutsumi.

Y Boomer una risa nasal, porque hombre, hay que admitir que tiene su gracia. Claro, eso compró una colleja por parte del mayor.

–O sea, ¿que básicamente creéis que podéis hacerlo mejor?

–Sí, Him rojo. Por obvias razones.

–Kaoru, yo ya dije que no… –susurra la pelirroja.

–¿He oído bien, pelirroja? ¿Te achantas? –Butch se inclina hacia la dirección de la chica con la cabeza ladeada, mostrando su oreja.

–No me achanto. Simplemente es que no tengo tiempo.

–Pero yo sí tengo tiempo, y os digo que os voy a dejar en ridículo.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí.

–¿¡Ah, sí!?

–¡Sí! –Kaoru se levanta, encarando al joven.

–¿Tan segura estás?

–Me suena a apuesta.

–El que pierda tiene que vestirse de conejita estríper y bailar la parte del _Gagnam Style_ del "Ehhhhh, sexy lady" –Extiende la mano–. ¿Hecho?

–Hecho –Le estrecha la mano y luego se sueltan rápidamente, como si quemara–. Miyako, árbitro de la apuesta. Controla si éste hace trampas.

–¿Por qué ella?

–Sí, ¿por qué yo?

–Porque a mí me da la sagrada gana. Y lo que a mí me da la gana, lo dice el Papa en misa.

–Amén –se escucha decir a ambos pelirrojos al unísono, quienes en seguida se miran asustados.

Y todos han visto esa escena. Todos los alumnos de esa clase han sido público de una apuesta arriesgada y… ¡Oh, venga! ¡Ver a Butch Him vestido de conejita sexy bailando insinuante sería tronchante! Lo de Kaoru, tronchante no, porque, al fin y al cabo, es una chica…

Alguien grita de nuevo la alarma que quiere decir que se acerca el profesor y todos se precipitan a sus sitios. El hombre de cara arrugada, pelo gris y chepa entra con el cuaderno de láminas de Arte y la carpeta del profesor. Clama silencio, aunque no es necesario, y pone la tarea. Todos se ponen a hacer la lámina encomendada por el profesor.

Una notita varias veces doblada llega a la mesa de la morena, quien la abre. Reconoce al instante la perfecta caligrafía de su amiga del lazo, y apura a contestar. Cuando el maestro no la ve, lanza la notita de vuelta a la mesa de Momoko.

«**Kaoru, ¿y qué vas a hacer para el concurso?**»

«**No sé. Lo he dicho porque el idiota me ha retado, pero… ¿Qué hago yo ahora?**»

-o-

Ella es la única voluntaria para ordenar los libros de la biblioteca después de clases. Bueno, ella y el tal Dexter, pero ese chico es muy rarito. Está un curso adelantado porque le ascendieron dadas sus buenas notas, y aun así es el mejor de su clase. Se pasa los recreos metido en sus libros de Física avanzada o en sus cómics de superhéroes. Él es insociable, impaciente, bastante arrogante y su amor por el orden y la limpieza es obsesivo. A pesar de todo eso, a Momoko no le cae del todo mal.

Mientras los dos voluntarios colocan los libros en sus estantes correspondientes y algunos alumnos hacen los deberes allí, se escucha un murmullo cantarín. La bibliotecaria no se molesta en mandarla callar, porque es tan dulce, tan melódico, que no hace más que agradar los oídos. Y Momoko canta porque piensa que no la escucha nadie.

–_A veces gritas desde el cielo, queriendo destrozar mi calma. Vas persiguiendo como un trueno para darme ese relámpago azul. Ahora me gritas desde el cielo, pero te encuentras con mi alma. Conmigo ya no intentes nada, parece que el amor me calma. Me calma…_ –Muy bajito, canta muy bajito.

Un pelirrojo, con la cabeza cubierta por una gorra roja hacia las seis en punto, entra en la biblioteca. Brick necesita mirar unas cosas en el ordenador, y el WIFI de su casa está estropeado. Triste, pero no le queda más opción que utilizar las computadoras del colegio. Las aulas de informática no están disponibles por las clases extraescolares de esa materia. Por eso, sólo quedan las instalaciones de la biblioteca.

–_Si te llevas, viviré… Llévate la parte que me sobre a mí. Si te marchas viviré, con la paz que necesito y tanto ansié_ –En un murmullo, llega la canción a sus oídos.

Brick se emboba por un segundo escuchando los versos melodiosos. Esa voz sería propia de un ángel. _¿De quién será?_ Piensa. Sacude la cabeza, recordando a qué había ido al paraíso de los empollones, y va hacia los ordenadores. Son unas computadoras antiquísimas, con los monitores "cabezones" y los teclados amarillentos.

El chico se sienta frente a uno y lo enciende. Claro, al ser tan viejo, no iba a ser rápido, ¿verdad? Apoya la cabeza en la mano, que a su vez tiene el codo sobre el reposabrazos de la silla.

–_Si Peter no se quiere ir, la soledad después querrá vivir en mí. La vida tiene sus fases, sus fases…_ –Ve a Momoko dándose la vuelta con algunos libros de Fantasía en brazos e inconscientemente abre los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

Ella está moviendo los labios, y de ellos sale la voz tan bonita que lleva escuchando desde que entró en la biblioteca. ¿Desde cuándo la "Azúcar-adicta" canta así? Bueno, por otra parte… Nunca la había escuchado cantar.

La pelirroja va hacia una estantería detrás de Brick, sin percatarse de la presencia del chico. Alguien puso los libros de Fantasía-Aventura donde el género de Ciencia Ficción, y por tanto tiene que colocarlos en su lugar.

El de la gorra se gira en su sitio. Momoko sigue cantando como si nada, dándole la espalda al, como ella lo llama, Mr. Tomate.

–¿Eras tú la que cantaba? –pregunta, al fin, incrédulo.

El cántico frena abruptamente. La del lazo se da la vuelta con la cara pálida. Parece que hubiese visto un fantasma. Sus ojos rosas están tan abiertos, que podrían salirse de las cuencas en cualquier momento, y su labio inferior tiembla como si fuera de gelatina. De hecho, toda ella tiembla. Parece que sus rodillas le van a fallar en cualquier momento.

–¿S-se me e-escuchaba? –cuestiona con un hilo de voz.

–Sí, ¿por qué si no te lo habría preguntado? –No, Brick no ve el miedo que corre por el sistema nervioso de la chica, por eso lo dice con un tono casual y burlón.

A Momoko se le forma un enorme nudo en la garganta. Siente como si todas las miradas se posaran en ella, de forma insistente y fija. La juzgan, se ríen para sus adentros de lo patética que se veía. De lo tonta y desafinada que es su voz. Están pensando los comentarios graciosos e hirientes que van a contar en cuanto salgan de ahí. Y Brick será el primero en idearlos y divulgarlos.

Los dos libros que aún tenía en brazos caen al suelo, abriéndose. Pero no se molesta en recogerlos, sino que sale corriendo de allí a una velocidad comparable a la del hombre más rápido del mundo. Corre a una rapidez propia a la de cuando te persigue un búfalo encabronado.

Brick arquea una ceja y se queda mirando la figura bajita y delgada que se aleja rápidamente de él por los pasillos, volviéndose cada vez más bajita y delgada.

–¿Qué…?

–Se llama miedo o pánico escénico –El pelirrojo se gira, encontrándose con otro pelirrojo, sólo que éste tiene el pelo corto y rizado, además de que lleva gruesas gafas de pasta negra y una bata de laboratorio impecablemente blanca–. Es un estado inhibitorio que reduce la efectividad comunicacional e impide el despliegue de las capacidades expresivas potenciales de los afectados. En otras palabras más comprensibles para ti…

–Momoko teme mostrarse en público –completa el pelirrojo de la gorra, con la mirada perdida.

¿Debería o no debería aprovecharse de esto? Por una parte, sería divertidísimo verla temblar en alguna situación en la que esté frente a un gran grupo de personas. Por otra, eso sería un golpe bajo muy rastrero, incluso para él. Además, la pelirroja, así de nerviosa, está adora…

–¿¡Qué coño estoy pensando!? –exclama porque sí, ganándose las miradas curiosas de los alumnos y el reproche de la bibliotecaria.

Brick se había quedado mirando al aire, como intentando ver los átomos que lo componen, durante varios minutos. Dexter, después de pasarle inútilmente un par de veces la mano frente a los ojos, recogió los libros que había tirado Momoko, los colocó y volvió a los suyo.

Los empollones se le quedan con los ojos fijos, así que Brick les devuelve la mirada a todos, provocando escalofríos. El chico de orbes rojos se masajea las sienes con los ojos cerrados, los abre y ve que el ordenador ya está iniciado. Genial, ¿tanto tiempo había estado debatiéndose? De todos modos, debía buscar la información para el trabajo de historia, así que, a trabajar.

-o-

Miyako Gotokuji es la alumna más amable y tierna de todo el instituto. Es una persona que siempre intenta (y consigue) ver las cosas por el lado bueno, siempre busca un gramo de bondad en las personas. Es comprensiva, ayuda a los demás, nunca trata de salir beneficiada a costa de nadie. Es increíblemente modesta, ama la naturaleza y, para acabar el pastel, es guapísima (¡y rubia! ¡RUBIA!). ¡Es la versión en carne y hueso de todas las princesas de los cuentos de hadas juntas!

Boomer Him también es, por lo general, amable. Es cortés con todas las chicas que le proponen salir con él: las escucha, atiende y las rechaza gentilmente. Todas las féminas lo ven como un "Príncipe azul", y así se ha ganado el mote entre algunos grupos de adolescentes. Con los amigos se comporta como un adolescente normal: haciendo bromas, riendo a carcajadas... Todos lo consideran como una persona agradable. De hecho, después de la Gotokuji, es el más majo del instituto.

Por eso todos se preguntan: "¿Qué le pasa a Boomer, que la odia?". Y los que conocen a la rubia (o no la conocen. La verdad es que todos admiran su bondad), se dicen: "Vale… Y ahora Miyako es tosca…".

Y, en realidad, no es que se "odien, odien". No se odian lo que se dice odiar a muerte. No, no están como sus hermanos y amigas, respectivamente. En realidad, se llevan mal por enchufe. Nunca pasó nada entre esos dos para que se detestaran. Era por seguir la corriente y, al final, sin darse cuenta, acabaron comportándose igual que los otros cuatro cuando están solos (o relativamente solos).

Así que ya no es tanto de extrañar que se piquen entre sí. Y, por eso, sí es de extrañar que estén hablando como personas civilizadas y normales en el pasillo, a la salida del taller de arte visual de Miyako y la salida del taller de poesía de Boomer.

–Así que, ¿paz por lo menos esa noche? –Boomer extiende la mano y Miyako se la estrecha–. Paz entonces.

–¿Necesitas que repasemos lo que hay que hacer?

–Yo controlo a mis hermanos y tú controlas a Kaoru para que no haya sabotaje… No, no hace falta –Miyako asiente y se gira para irse–. Oye, espera, ¿estás segura de que Momoko no se apuntará? Quizás sí lo hace y Brick intenta boicotearle el espectáculo.

–No, no se apuntará –Gira medio cuerpo, lo suficiente para verlo con la cabeza ladeada–. A menos que su madre la obligue, no lo hará.

–¿Que la obligue?

–Sí. ¿Sabes esos padres que quieren realizarse a través de sus hijos? –El chico asiente–. La señora Akatsutsumi tiene "sueños frustrados de cantante", y Momoko canta muy bien.

–¿Canta bien? Nunca la he escuchado.

–Yo sí, y Kaoru también. Cuando vamos a buscarla a su casa y se está duchando, se la escucha cantar temas en español o inglés –Sacude la cabeza–. El caso es que no canta en público.

–¿Y eso?

–Eso son temas de ella. No puedo decirte nada si ella no me deja, y no me dejará –Levanta la mano mientras se aleja–. Adiós, rubiales.

–Adiós, rubia –Imita la acción de ella y se despide con la mano, alejándose.

Boomer camina hasta su taquilla, la abre y saca la mochila para luego colgársela al hombro.

Es extraño. Miyako no es tan desagradable como creía. De hecho, es simpática y amable. Se podría decir que le cae un poco bien. ¿Por qué se llevaban mal, entonces? Ah, ya. Por eso de que los hermanos se juran lealtad y bla, bla, bla. Miyako entraba en el grupo de "Chicas con las que no te tienes que comportar como el típico amigo gay, sino como el cabrón que sabemos que puedes ser". Sí, siempre se ha preguntado por qué sale con sus hermanos. ¡Si son idiotas! ¡Y parecen no enterarse de que es hetero!

En otra parte, de hecho, para la dirección contraria, Miyako hace lo mismo que Boomer: sacar la mochila de su taquilla y colgársela a los hombros.

Y, al igual que Boomer, está pensando el por qué se lleva tan mal con él. No parece un chico tan malo. Ni le pareció un chico malo cuando lo conoció. Fue después del "incidente" que, por apoyar a sus amigas (a las cuales considera hermanas), empezó a "odiar" a los hermanos Him. Pero nunca ha hablado el suficiente rato con uno de ellos para determinar si lo detesta o no. Se acuerda del "incidente". Si lo piensas, fue estúpido, y hace mucho tiempo.

.

_El campo de fútbol está ocupado por los de Bachillerato, así que, en las zonas libres con sombra, los de ESO han improvisado un campo: formaron las porterías con las mochilas._

_Por extraño que parezca, Kaoru no está jugando al fútbol con los demás, sino que está con sus amigas. Momoko tampoco está comiendo chucherías, lo que es aún más raro. Y Miyako… bueno, ella está sumergida en una revista de moda. Las tres están sentadas en una mesa a la sombra de un cerezo, imitando a muchas de las chicas, tanto de primero como de cursos superiores._

–_Qué calor._

–_Ya lo sé, Kaoru. Es la cuarta vez que lo repites._

_Principios de verano y una ola de calor. Le quita las ganas de hacer algo a cualquiera. De todos modos, sólo queda un día para que las vacaciones más largas del año comiencen. Felicidad, preocupación y alivio por doquier. Ah, y un montón de trabajo para los profesores, ya que tienen la evaluación._

–_Me dan ganas de quitarme la camiseta... –Momoko mira a su amiga, como diciendo "¿¡No lo dirás en serio!?"–. Pero no estoy tan loca como para hacerlo._

_Momoko saca de su bolsillo el abanico improvisado de papel que hizo entre clases y empieza a abanicarse. A la cara sólo le llega aire caliente._

–_Arg. Qué asco de vida –Apoya la barbilla en la mano_

–_Y los profesores, con aire acondicionado y tomando té helado en la sala de maestros. No hay derecho._

–_Quiero un Calippo. _

–_Tú siempre quieres un Calippo, o un Frigopie, o un Sándwich de Nata. _

–_Lo tendría si el director no hubiese dicho que prohibida la venta de helados en la cafetería._

_Las dos sueltan un suspiro cansado y miran abajo. Tampoco hay mucho que hacer. Prohíben la entrada de alumnos al centro en el recreo, donde se está más fresco. La piscina del instituto está cerrada a esa hora del día. Y en la cafetería hace más calor todavía. No hay ganas de nada._

_Aunque, o porque están locos, o porque tienen un problema con la temperatura corporal, muchos chicos están jugando al fútbol en el campo improvisado. Al menos no están tan chalados como para ponerse al sol. Acabarían siendo huevos fritos por freírse o tomates por quemarse la piel._

_Todos los chicos de primero, excepto uno, son algunos de esos locos que están corriendo con una pelota entre los pies. El único que está sin hacer nada, es Boomer. Está tumbado en el césped, a la sombra de uno de esos árboles de corteza blanca que no son chopos, pero que se le parecen._

_Sus hermanos, Brick y Butch, están jugando. Y sudando a mares. _

–_Joder, Brick. ¡Mira a dónde mandas la pelota! –Se queja uno de los de segundo._

_El pelirrojo le ha dado muy fuerte, y ha salido bombeada hasta casi cruzar la valla del instituto. El mismo chico que se ha quejado, va a por ella. La lleva hasta donde se supone que están los límites y se la pasa a Butch, quien está en su equipo y es el más próximo a la portería._

_Él chuta. Fuerte. Tan fuerte que se hace daño en el pie. El portero se agacha para no recibir el balonazo en la cara, y al final es otra persona la que se lo lleva._

_La mesa de la rubia, la pelirroja y la morena está detrás de la portería improvisada. La pelota pasa por medio de Momoko y Miyako y rebota en la cara de Kaoru, quien al recibir el impacto se cae para atrás, dándose en la espalda y la cabeza contra el suelo._

–_¡KAORU! –grita Momoko._

_Rubia y pelirroja se levantan. Momoko salta la mesa y Miyako la rodea. Ambas quedan a los lados de Kaoru, quien empieza a incorporarse. _

–_¿Estás bien? –pregunta Miyako. _

–_Vaya hostia que me he llevado –La morena se frota la parte trasera de la cabeza. Le arde la cara. Le pican todas las facciones._

_Se gira para atrás, hacia donde está el balón, ahí quieto. La chica abre los ojos hasta que parecen salirse de las órbitas y su cara enrojece aún más por la furia. Sujeta el balón entre las dos manos. No jodas: está bien hinchado. Kaoru se levanta con el ceño fruncido._

–_¡Quién ha sido el gilipollas que me ha dado en la cara con un balón de reglamento! –exige a gritos y mostrando con una mano la pelota a la altura de su cabeza._

–_Exagerada, ¡si no ha sido nada! –responde Butch, adelantándose–. No le he dado tan fuerte._

_En realidad, si no fuera porque Kaoru es Kaoru, una chica (o un chico) normal se habría echado a llorar. No hay más que ver su cara roja para saber que no era un chut especialmente flojo. Y encima, con un balón de reglamento. Esos son muy duros._

–_Ni qué fuerte ni qué mierda –Rodea la mesa y le da en el pecho con la pelota, dejándosela en los brazos–. Hay que ser imbécil para darle tan fuerte a un balón de reglamento. ¡Te jodes el pie!_

–_¿Me has llamado imbécil?_

–_¿No es lo que eres?_

_Brick se pone a la altura del moreno. Sí señor, para cumplir su papel de hermano mayor y protegerle._

–_Oye, nadie llama a mi hermano imbécil._

–_Pues gilipollas. Tampoco hay que devanarse el seso para pensar un insulto._

–_Puede, pero sólo yo lo hago._ Capisci? _–Junta todos los dedos de su mano derecha y se la pone frente a la cara a Kaoru. ¿Escena de _El Padrino_?_

–_Y ahora vas y lo twitteas –Clara indirecta de: "Me importa una mierda. Yo hago lo que me da la gana"._

–_¿Nos estás vacilando? –Butch da un paso adelante, pero Brick le sujeta por el hombro._

–Bro, _déjalo. El balonazo debe de haberle llegado al cerebro._

_Momoko se pone a un lado de Kaoru, con una ceja arqueada._

–¿«Bro»? _¿Todavía se utiliza eso?_

–_Si yo lo utilizo, se utiliza._

–_Si tú lo utilizas, significa que estás desfasado –Y las dos amigas chocan los cinco al más puro estilo de _How I Met Your Mother.

_El pelirrojo mira intensamente a la chica bajita que tiene en frente. Y ella le devuelve la mirada. Y así comienza la guerra, el primero que se aparte, pierde. Rojo vs. Rosa. En eso, que los morenos vuelven a prestarse atención._

–_¿Tanto te ha dolido? Qué nenaza._

–_Y tú, qué se supone que eres, ¿el macho beta?_

–_Es macho alfa, atontada._

–_No. Beta. El alfa es el jefe de la manada, y no creo que tú lo seas –Con el pulgar señala al de la gorra, que aprieta los dientes y entrecierra la mirada, al igual que su contrincante del lazo._

–_Yo soy macho alfa. ¿Te enteras? –Le da con el índice sobre el pecho._

–_No lo veo, así que no._

_Los que jugaban al fútbol, se quedan viendo la absurda pelea de esos cuatro. Está más entretenido, implica menos sudor y menos cansancio. Boomer se había incorporado, vio a sus hermanos, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tumbarse. Y así sigue. Cualquiera que lo ve, piensa que está durmiendo. Miyako, por el contrario sigue algo perpleja._

_No sabe si intervenir o no. Porque al final, lo mismo la meten dentro y no quiere estar en medio de esa discusión. Discusión verbal la de los ojos verdes, pero los pelirrojos se están peleando con los ojos._

_Finalmente, si decide ponerse en medio. Literalmente. Ella es como el puntito del centro en el número cinco de los dados._

–_Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? –Los cuatro preadolescentes la miran–. Ha sido un accidente y punto. Cada uno a lo suyo._

_Un segundo de silencio. Sus amigas la cogen de los brazos y la ponen detrás de ellas. Luego, se giran, amenazantes._

–_No te metas, Miyako –advierten al unísono. Y vuelven la vista a sus "contrincantes"._

Esto es increíble… _Piensa para sí la rubia._

–_Vosotras sois del A, ¿verdad? –indaga Brick._

–_Sí, ¿algún problema?_

–_Me lo imaginaba –Sonríe con suficiencia y se cruza de brazos–. Sois de la clase de repipis, empollones y mimados de primera categoría._

–_¡¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?! –Kaoru intenta lanzarse contra él, pero la pelirroja la sujeta por la cintura–. ¡REPITE ESO, MAMÓN!_

–_O sea, que vosotros sois del B –deduce Momoko intentando que la bestia que sujeta no se libere–. Sois de la clase en la que marginan a todos aquellos con un coeficiente intelectual bajo, la clase que está llena de chonis, canis* y fumetas, ¿verdad?_

–_LA B ES LA MEJOR CLASE –replica a gritos Butch, que una vez más es detenido por Brick._

–_Y UNA MIERDA. NOSOTROS HEMOS GANADO EL CAMPEONATO DE FÚTBOL. _

–_POR PENA. LE DISTEIS LÁSTIMA AL EQUIPO._

_Y, en ese instante, toca el timbre. Los cuatro se miran con odio y se encaminan a sus respectivas clases. Claro, cada quien tirando de su rubio._

_Ya de por sí, la clase del A y del B se odia a muerte. Los alumnos de estos grupos no se hablan. No interaccionan. No se miran. Pasan los unos de los otros._

_Estaban estos cuatro destinados a odiarse. Pero se han detestado desde el primer segundo._

_Y esa absurda rivalidad, esa tonta disputa, sigue tres años después, cuando han pasado a cuarto y van a la misma clase._

.

Sí. Definitivamente, es estúpido por lo que se pelearon.

Miyako sale del centro y se dirige a su casa, dándole más vueltas y más vueltas al tema. Acabará mareándose.

-o-

Cogió la mochila y se fue corriendo a su casa. El pánico la había invadido totalmente. No quería que la vieran. Sentía que todos la estaban viendo. Incluso por la calle. Que todos ya sabían lo mal que canta.

Momoko sabe, porque se lo ha dicho su psicóloga, que solo son imaginaciones suyas. Sí, su madre la llevó al psicólogo por el hecho de que, cuando se halla frente a una multitud de personas, le entra el pánico. Le tiemblan las rodillas y la voz.

De todos modos, los profesores son comprensivos y no le han dado ni un papel en las obras para los padres. Nadie sabe de su pánico escénico. Gracias a Dios que es así. Aunque sospecha de que Brick ya lo ha averiguado…

La chica saca las llaves, las introduce en la cerradura, gira y entra. Corre escaleras arriba, se mete en su cuarto, da un portazo y tira la mochila contra la cama.

Quiere atiborrarse a chucherías, pegarse los auriculares a las orejas y escuchar la música de Taylor Swift, leer todos los cómics que tiene y jugar al Mario Kart Wii. Todo para olvidar.

Momoko se tumba boca abajo para mirar por debajo de su cama. Alarga el brazo para coger la tartera de Galactic Man cerrada con candado, que está entre pelusas y algún que otro peluche que le da pereza recoger. Una vez la tiene en sus manos, la deja en la cama con cuidado. Luego, va hasta su escritorio. Desconecta el cargador de su ordenador portátil e inicia sesión en Windows. También coge sus auriculares rosas.

Se sienta de un salto en su cama, con el portátil y los auriculares en las manos. Se coloca los auriculares y los conecta al ordenador, el cual ya ha comenzado la sesión. Entra en la carpeta "Momo" con forma de mariposa, luego en la de Música y para terminar en la de Favoritos. Ahí hay un mejunje de sus temas preferidos. Los selecciona y les da a reproducir. Después deja a un lado el portátil.

Coloca la tartera de Galactic Man sobre sus muslos. Saca la llave que cuelga de una cadenita escondida bajo su camiseta. Introduce la llave en la cerradura del candado y la gira. Abre la tartera y descubre la colección de chucherías secreta de la "Azúcar-adicta": Hay chocolatinas de Valor y Nestlé. Huevos Sorpresa y Kínder Bueno de Kínder. Bolsas de ositos de oro Haribo, de Sugus, de Moras De Gominola y de Coca-Colas De Golosina. También hay packs de regalices y lenguas. Varias piruletas y Chupa-chups. Luego, aunque en menos cantidad, hay Fresquitos Fiesta y Peta-zetas.

_Sé que faltaron razones._

_Sé que sobraron motivos._

_Contigo porque me matas,_

_y ahora sin ti ya no vivo..._

_._

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro._

_Tú dices voy, y yo digo vengo._

_Vivo la vida en color, y tú en blanco y negro…_

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente,_

_pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente._

_Tú eres quien me hace llorar,_

_pero sólo tú me puedes consolar._

_._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida._

_A pesar del dolor eres tú quién me inspira._

_No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos._

_Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida._

_Te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas._

_No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos._

_Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría…_

_¿Y qué no daría?_

La voz de Malú suena en _Blanco y Negro_ invitando a cantar. Sin embargo, Momoko está muy ocupada con la boca llena de chocolate. Además, cree que, después de lo que ha pasado, no volverá a cantar. Ni siquiera en la ducha. Eso quiere, eso cree que va a pasar, pero…

Su madre irrumpe abriendo la puerta con exceso de euforia. Una sonrisa enorme y algo psicópata ilumina su rostro. Sus ojos están achinados y su nariz arrugada por esa forma exagerada que dibujan los labios. En su mano izquierda sujeta el teléfono fijo.

–Momoooo –llama cantarina. Aunque no es necesario.

El golpe de la puerta hizo que Momoko casi se atragantase con el chocolate por el susto. Antes de que su madre pudiera si quiera ver la tartera, la chica la esconde tras su espalda cerrándola de golpe. Luego, con expresión de fastidio, se quita los auriculares de las orejas, dejándolos reposar en su cuello, y para la música.

–¿Qué pasa, Mamá?

La mujer pelirroja se acerca, todavía con esa sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno para Momoko, a la cama de su hija.

–¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado?

–¿De que hay una oferta espectacular en el supermercado y no puedes perder un segundo para ir a comprar? –Esa pregunta estaba cargada de esperanzas para que la dejasen en paz. Hoy Momoko no está para nadie.

–No, cielo, no. ¡Mucho mejor! –_Eso no significa nada bueno…_ Piensa la adolescente–. Acabo de hablar con la madre de Kaoru, ¡y resulta que vais a celebrar un concurso de talentos!

_Lo sabía, sabía que no significaba nada bueno._ Los ojos rosas de la joven expresan todo el terror que no se puede explicar con palabras. Se abraza a sí misma y reza mentalmente un Padre Nuestro para que su madre no piense lo que cree que está pensando.

–Ya, bueno. Lo sé –Y por dentro, deseando que esa conversación acabe bien para ella.

–Momo, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste? –La señora Akatsutsumi se sienta de la cama.

–Esto… Me acabo de enterar hoy –Énfasis en el 'hoy'. Además, tampoco quería que se enterase porque se imaginaba lo que vendría después.

–Bueno, pues un mensaje de texto, o uno de esos WhatsApps, una llamada de teléfono, decirlo en cuanto llegues a casa… –Suspira–. Cielo, hay muchas maneras de que me entere.

–Sí, bueno… A propósito, ¿desde cuándo eres tan amiga de la señora Matsubara? –_Que cambie de tema. Que cambie de tema. Que se ponga a parlotear y se olvide del concurso._

–Verás, es que me llamó diciendo que Kaoru iba a participar, pero que todavía no sabía qué hacer en el espectáculo, y me dijo que estaría bien que hicieseis algo las dos juntas. O mejor, ¡también con Miyako!

A Momoko le dan ganas de llorar. Pero se abstiene a ello.

–Mamá, Miyako va a actuar por separado. Y tú ya sabes por qué no lo haré.

–Cariño –Le acaricia el pelo como a un perrito–. Ya es hora de que superes ese miedo que tienes. Además, si Kaoru puede, tú también.

–¡No, no puedo! –Se sujeta la cabeza con las manos, intentando que la desesperación no se la lleve por delante como un camión de dieciocho ruedas–. Además, ¡Kaoru ha apostado! Ella ya no tiene más opción.

–Momoko, si no superas el miedo a actuar en público, luego cuando te digan que recites el discurso para la graduación del instituto, lo pasarás mal.

La chica mira a su madre con una ceja enarcada. ¿Qué dice esa mujer? ¡Pero si todavía quedan dos años y medio para eso! Además no es seguro que le den el discurso.

–Renunciaré a él y punto. No hay más que hablar de esto. No me apuntaré.

–Pero, cielo, que ganases me haría tan feliz… –Balbucea por dos segundos y se corrige–. Aunque lo más importante es la compensación personal y… y… que resolverías tu debilidad…

La adolescente rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Ya ha vivido eso antes.

–No.

–Pelirrojita mía, con mi… digo, nuestra maravillosa voz –"Nuestra". ¿En serio?–. Podría… Digo, podríamos ganar.

–No. No canto bien. Se reirían de mí… Perdón, de _nosotras_.

–Ay… Cielo, sigues en tus trece, ¿eh? –La señora Akatsutsumi menea la cabeza como para reafirmar sus palabras–. Cantas bien. Un aplausómetro estallaría porque no puede medir más los aplausos que nos darían.

–No quiero –Se cruza de brazos, infla los mofletes y voltea la cara infantilmente.

–Momoko, apúntate. No quieras quedarte sin paga –La chica abre los ojos desmesuradamente y vuelve a mirar a su madre, quien tiene el semblante serio.

–No serás capaz…

–Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí –La mujer pelirroja se levanta de la cama de su hija, va hasta la puerta y la abre. Cuando está a punto de salir, le dice:–. Te apuntarás para que al fin yo pueda ganar… Es decir, para que al final las dos ganemos. Esto es para conseguir el cariño de mami. Hasta luego, te quiero –Y cierra la puerta.

Momoko se queda pestañeando varias veces seguidas sin dejar de mirar la puerta durante algunos minutos. Esa escena es surrealista para alguien normal. Pero con su madre… La verdad es que sería extraño que no hubiese reaccionado así ante un Concurso de Talentos.

–De verdad… Esto es increíble –Suelta al aire.

Se levanta de su cama, abre las puertas que dan al balcón y sale a éste. Mira por unos segundos al infinito, y entonces…

–¡ME CAGO EN TODOS LOS GILIPOLLAS A LOS QUE SE LES OCURRIÓ LA "GENIAL" IDEA DE MONTAR UN CONCURSO DE TALENTOS, YA QUE POR SU CULPA O ME QUEDO SIN PAGA CON LA QUE COMPRAR MIS CHUCHES, O PASO MIEDO EN UN ESCENARIO! ¡COÑO YA! –El grito a todo pulmón que ha soltado, la obliga a inhalar y exhalar varias veces. Siente alivio, pero no del todo.

–¡Momoko! –Exclama su madre desde la planta baja–. ¡No grites que molestas a los vecinos! ¡Y menos con esas palabras, señorita!

La chica hace oídos sordos y sigue intentando recuperar el aliento.

-o-

La superficie del suelo es rocosa y rojiza, el cielo negro como él mismo e infestado de estrellas. Además, hay dos lunas, y se puede llegar a ver desde allí, a un lado, la Tierra, y al otro, un cinturón de asteroides.

–¡ME CAGO EN TODOS LOS GILIPOLLAS A LOS QUE SE LES OCURRIÓ LA "GENIAL" IDEA DE MONTAR UN CONCURSO DE TALENTOS, YA QUE POR SU CULPA O ME QUEDO SIN PAGA CON LA QUE COMPRAR MIS CHUCHES, O PASO MIEDO EN UN ESCENARIO! ¡COÑO YA! –Ese grito de una voz femenina retumba por todos lados.

–Ywi nrsrzij añ jqkr ijr!? –Exclama alarmado un ser verdoso a otro ser verdoso.

El segundo ser verdoso mira extrañado al primer ser verdoso, arquea lo que podría ser una ceja y da un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Por qué hablas así, tío? ¿Qué coño me dices? –Le pregunta–. ¿Te has vuelto a esnifar el polvillo de los anillos de Saturno?

–No sé, tío. Pues como somos marcianos… –Baja la mirada de sus cuatro ojos amarillos y esconde sus seis brazos tras la espalda–. Además, ya sabes que tengo un problema con lo del polvillo.

El otro le pone una de sus manos en el hombro más superior, con mirada comprensiva.

–Lo sé, tío, lo sé.

-o-

Momoko se pasa las manos por la cara y se vuelve a meter en su habitación. Se tumba en la cama y cierra los ojos. Cómo desearía no ser ella: que su madre no quisiera realizarse a través de su hija mayor o no tener pánico escénico. Bueno, sin ambas cosas sería perfecto.

Dice la doctora Eriksen, su psicóloga, que ese miedo a cantar o hablar ante multitudes está sólo en su cabeza. Se imagina todos esos cuchicheos y miradas desaprobatorias del público, y puede que sea verdad. Bueno, lo es. La doctora le ha dado argumentos irrefutables, pero todos los métodos que le ha dicho para dejar de imaginárselos le han sido inútiles. Le dijo el clásico "Imagínate al público desnudo", y no quiso imaginárselo desnudo. Le dijo que diese vueltas y se marease antes de la actuación, pero ¡se puede desmayar o vomitar, ¿qué clase de ayuda es esa?! Y meditación no funcionó.

Le queda una opción más, pero a esa se niega rotundamente: Hacer que una persona desconocida, o que no le tenga aprecio, admita que tiene talento. Y sí, claro. Jamás lo hará. Además, por la cara que puso Brick media hora antes, no es que le pareciese que canta bien. Brick Him, después de Himeko Shirogane, es la persona que más la detesta.

Un silbidito llega a sus oídos.

Momoko suspira, se incorpora y con la mano arrastra la mochila hasta ella. De uno de los bolsillos pequeños saca un SONY XPERIA S blanco con funda rosa pastel de corazones rosa fucsia. Mete la contraseña (una contraseña que nadie se imaginaría por parte de ella. Por eso la puso) y desbloquea la pantalla. En el fondo de pantalla sale Momoko sonriente, con su prima de cuatro años, quien le está dando un beso en la mejilla, en brazos frente a la casa de campo de sus tíos. Es una foto que le encanta.

Tiene un WhatsApp de Miyako.

«**Sarah me dijo que Alana le dijo que Jeremy le contó que George se enteró por Tony de que saliste corriendo de la biblioteca antes de que terminases tu turno de voluntaria. ¿Qué pasó?**»

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que se enterarían todos en nada de tiempo! Momoko resopla, frustrada, antes de contestar.

«**Estaba cantando y pensaba que nadie me oiría**»

Segundos después, le aparece otro mensaje de su amiga rubia.

«**Vaya. Qué marrón*…**»

«**Lo sé**»

«**Aunque lo que me sorprende es que estuvieras cantando en público. Es decir, sólo lo haces en la ducha**»

La chica abre los ojos como platos. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta y siente como si los dedos se le quedasen estáticos. Temblorosa, escribe:

«**¿Se me oye?**»

Pasan unos minutos. Miyako sigue en línea, pero no escribe nada.

Un silbidito le indica que tiene un WhatsApp en otro chat. Es en el grupo #Sisters. En la foto de perfil aparecen Miyako, Kaoru y ella frente al mar en la playa. Fotografía que se hicieron una vez en unas vacaciones a las que fueron las tres juntas a la costa de Fuengirola, en el sur de España.

_**Miyako**_: «**Momo, sí, se te oía. Pero no cantas mal. ¡En serio!**»

En una décima de segundo aparece otro mensaje, pero de otra chica.

_**Kaoru**_: «**Miyako tiene razón. Te infravaloras, o es que el pánico escénico no te deja ver ni oír la realidad**»

_**Miyako**_: «**Buena hipótesis, Kaoru**»

_**Kaoru**_: «**Lo sé**»

Momoko suspira y escribe en el teclado táctil.

_**Momoko**_: «**Me lo decís porque somos amigas y queréis consolarme. No lo pensáis**»

_**Kaoru**_: «**¡AAAAAAARG!**»

_**Miyako**_: «**¿Qué tenemos que hacer para convencerte de que tienes talento?**»

Se le forma una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus amigas de veras quieren ayudarla. Es una suerte que tenga unas chicas como ellas a su lado. Siempre se dice que no se las merece.

_**Momoko**_: «**No podéis hacer nada. Además, ya aprendí a vivir con ello**»

Casi al mismo tiempo al que envía ese mensaje, le llega otro de Miyako.

_**Miyako**_: «**¡Tengo una idea! ¿No te habían oído cantar en la biblioteca? Podríamos pedirle a los que te escucharon su opinión**»

_**Kaoru**_: «**¿¡TE OYERON CANTAR EN LA BIBLIOTECA!? ¿Y qué hacías cantando en la biblioteca?**»

_**Momoko**_: «**Estaba distraída, y como la bibliotecaria no me dijo nada, pensé que nadie me podía escuchar**»

_**Kaoru**_: «**Espera, espera. Si no fue la vieja esa con oído felino la que te llamó la atención, ¿quién fue?**»

_**Miyako**_: «**Eso, ¿quién fue? A lo mejor iba a decirte algo bueno de tu voz, pero saliste corriendo**»

_**Momoko**_: «**No lo creo**»

_**Miyako**_: «**¿Por qué? ¿Quién era?**»

_**Momoko**_: «**No creo que sea buena idea decíroslo**»

_**Kaoru**_: «**¡Desembucha, pelirroja!**»

_**Miyako**_: «**A lo mejor podríamos preguntarle qué le pareció y así te convences de que cantas bien**»

Momoko no sabe si reír o llorar. Opta por lo primero y suelta una carcajada. No se imagina a Brick (¡BRICK!) diciendo algo bueno de ella.

_**Momoko**_: «**Eso me gustaría verlo…**»

_**Kaoru**_: «**Vale, me cansé. Dilo o vamos a tu casa a interrogarte en plan poli bueno, poli malo. Miyako poli bueno**»

Y bien sabe la chica de ojos rosas que serían capaces de hacerlo…

_**Miyako**_: «**O danos una pista. ¡O mejor, monta una adivinanza**!»

_**Kaoru**_: «**A veces te pasas de emoción, rubia…**»

Sí, Miyako y Kaoru son una risa. Son tan opuestas… Bueno, las tres son como los vértices de un triángulo. Piensan diferente, tienen estilos distintos y sus personalidades son únicas. Por eso mismo se complementan tan bien.

Lo de la adivinanza le hace gracia. Piensa un poco e intenta hacer unas rimas. Luego, pone los dedos en el teclado táctil.

_**Momoko**_: «**El que me ha escuchado cantar, / no miento, / tiene un gusto general acérrimo. / En lo único que acierta, / si acaso, / es en llevar una gorra roja desde hace años**»

Lo envía, y luego, excusándose, envía otro mensaje diciendo que se le da fatal rimar.

A los segundos, y a la vez, Miyako y Kaoru envían la respuesta. Ambas aciertan de lleno, y las tres quedan en que es mejor no volver a abrir la boca sobre ese asunto. Ah, y coinciden en que la gorra de Brick tiene _style_, y por eso no va con él.

Después, Momoko las informa de lo que le ha dicho su progenitora. Rubia y morena expresan su inconformidad ante que la madre de la pelirroja la obligue inscribirse, pero apoyan a la señora Akatsutsumi a lo de superar el miedo escénico se refiere.

Luego, se quedan hablando un poco sobre lo que podría hacer Kaoru para el espectáculo, y al final es la morena la que propone algo que podría servirle para, al menos, superar al "Macho Beta".

Cuando se despide de sus amigas, Momoko deja el móvil a un lado y se masajea las sienes. Han estado una hora hablando, y ya es hora de que se ponga con los deberes. Será una buena excusa para distraerse un rato y tratar de olvidar lo que le espera próximamente.

..

-o-

..

Los tres van a pie hasta el instituto. Sin hablar, sin decir nada. Es por la mañana. Simplemente, ¡es una jodida mierda levantarse tan temprano! ¡Ir conversando sería el colmo!

Sin embargo, aunque el trío tenga aspecto _zombie_, los tres están dándole trabajito al coco.

Boomer está intentando explicarse así mismo por qué se lleva tan mal con Miyako, si cuando la ve con otras personas es un encanto. Bueno, él tampoco se comporta igual con ella que con las demás personas, pero es extraño. Además, tiene que admitir que tiene una sonrisa que enamora. Se pregunta qué ocurriría si hiciese las paces con ella. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos? De malas maneras, seguro. Son unos exagerados y lo acusarían de "traición".

Por otro lado, Butch está más distraído pensando qué hará Kaoru para el concurso. Él ya lo tiene todo pensado, pero le preocupa que ella vaya a hacer lo mismo. Porque a lo mejor ella sale antes que él, y si hacen el mismo número, luego lo acusarán de copión. O puede que sea al revés. Sin embargo, es arriesgado, porque lo que va a hacer es algo que a los dos se les da muy bien. Además, también trata de imaginarse cómo estaría ella con el traje de conejita sexy. Es que, no puede imaginárselo, ¡no puede! Bueno, sí puede, pero queda demasiado sensual, y Kaoru es su rival y la chica a la que se supone que odia.

Brick, por último, está debatiéndose entre sacar provecho del miedo escénico de Momoko, o dejarlo estar. Es que, es tan tentador… Lo mismo se desmaya, y eso sería increíble para su canal de YouTube, pero también sería un golpe muy bajo. Se odian, no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin estar peleando, pero la verdad es que sí que le importaría un poco que no se lo perdonase jamás. Porque no se lo perdonaría nunca. Y, a ver, si no se lo perdona, ella no le va a tolerar ni una broma. Sí, Momoko le tolera muchas cosas que lo perjudicarían en el instituto.

Los tres hermanos suspiran a la vez, cruzando la verja del instituto. Justo en ese momento, un Audi A4 gris pega un frenazo frente a la puerta, provocando el sobresalto de los Him y su mirada incrédula al coche. Del automóvil sale una pelirroja de ojos rosas bajita que, en cuanto se baja del vehículo, se cuelga la mochila de _M&M'S_ a los hombros.

Momoko se gira para cerrar la puerta del Audi y despedirse de su madre, quien le recuerda que lo que va a hacer compra su cariño y le manda besos por el aire. La adolescente suspira, cierra la puerta y el coche sale disparado dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

–Tu madre no aprobó el examen de conducir, ¿verdad? –indaga Butch, asustado por la verdaderamente mala conducción de la señora Akatsutsumi.

La pelirroja voltea y se encoge de hombros, porque realmente no lo sabe. Esa mañana, cuando su madre le dijo que la llevaría al instituto, no supo cómo reaccionar. Pensaba que no tenía permiso de conducir. Después de eso, no dice nada más y se dirige a la entrada del centro.

Los tres chicos se miran y hacen lo mismo que ella.

-o-

–Una hora, ¡una hora hablando de Napoleón! –exclama Momoko, con Kaoru a un lado y Miyako al otro, las tres dirigiéndose a secretaría–. ¡Y todo incorrecto! ¿De dónde sacan a estos profesores?

La morena le pone una mano en el hombro, con gesto y expresión comprensiva.

–Por fin me entiendes, tía, por fin.

Miyako arquea una ceja y mira a Kaoru.

–Pero si tú te has quedado dormida.

Matsubara levanta el dedo índice y cierra los ojos.

–Porque el profesor no sabe mantenerme despierta –contradice.

–Tranquila que tampoco te perdiste nada histórico que pasara de verdad… –asegura la pelirroja.

Las tres amigas caminan, hablando de trivialidades sin importancia como la muestra de aquí arriba, hasta la secretaría.

Sin embargo, por dentro, Momoko está rezando porque **casualmente** no se les haya ocurrido ir a inscribirse en el concurso justo cuando estén haciéndolo los Him. Eso ya sería fatal, porque después de todo lo que dijo el día anterior, sería un bochorno. Ya se imagina a Brick soltando alguna de sus tontas burlas, y, encima, seguramente también le diga su terrible impresión a lo de la biblioteca. ¡Eso ya podría con ella!

Kaoru, también está pensativa. No está segura de que lo que dijo que haría para el concurso por WhatsApp sea buena idea. Generalmente, ese tipo de espectáculo tiene mucha mala fama. Sólo faltaría la pared de ladrillo a sus espaldas y el micrófono para hacerlo más patético. Si tiene suerte y la cosa le sale bien, pues genial, porque ganará al idiota seguro, pero si no… ¡Dios la ayude!

Y Miyako, la verdad es que no tiene ninguna duda respecto al concurso. Se va a apuntar para conseguir los puntos extras en sus notas y, ya de paso, conseguir las entradas para el _Musical de_ _El Rey León_. Quiere verlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no ha podido por asuntos económicos y porque era más difícil encontrar una entrada que una aguja en un pajar. Sólo espera que Boomer cumpla con su parte del trato… Bueno, lo espera y lo cree. No puede pensar que no lo vaya a cumplir, no le ha parecido un chico tan malo, después de todo.

El trío llega a secretaría, donde una bella mujer de rizado pelo pelirrojo sentada en una butaca tras un mostrador atiende a una adolescente. Esta adolescente no es lo que se dice un "bellezón": tiene la cara infestada de pecas, la nariz tan respingona que parece la de un cerdo, el pelo encrespado recogido en dos coletas y los ojos malva en forma de estrella escalofriantemente grandes. Himeko Shirogane, la chica más detestable y mimada de la ciudad.

–… De acuerdo, Himeko. Entonces, ¿qué canción vas a cantar? –pregunta la Señorita Bellum.

–_I'm Sexy And I Now It_, de LMFAO –responde la joven, muy segura de sus palabras.

Kaoru no retiene la carcajada, mientras que Momoko lo hace disimuladamente y Miyako intenta aguantarse. La Shirogane se gira a verla, molesta por esa risa escandalosa de la morena, quien no se perturba ni un poco.

–¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta la chica, frunciendo el ceño y llevando las manos a la cadera.

Matsubara se limpia las lagrimitas que se escurren por los ojos, intentando responder sin que una carcajada más salga de sus labios. Entre tanto, tres chicos se acercan por el pasillo.

–Es que… No, no sabes lo irónico que es… –Y suelta otra carcajada, mientras que la rubia infla los mofletes aguantando la risa y la pelirroja se tapa la boca intentando hacer menos ruido–. Ni te pega la canción… Ni la frase.

–¡No es verdad! –grita Himeko, roja de la ira–. Es el tema perfecto para mí.

Y entonces ni Momoko, ni Miyako, aguantan más. La rubia mira hacia otro lado intentando ser más educada y la pelirroja se dobla en dos sujetándose el estómago. Hacía días que no se reían tanto y tan bien. Pero es que se chiste es supremo, sobre todo para los que conocen a la pija de Shirogane.

–¡Y no hace gracia! ¡Ganaré con ese tema porque me describe!

Kaoru se cae de espaldas al suelo, sin detener su risa desenfrenada. Miyako se apoya en Momoko, quien está a punto de caer de rodillas. Ni las locuras de Sheldon Cooper en _The Big Bang Theory_ las hace reír tanto, tampoco _ASDF Movie_ ha conseguido una carcajada así en el mundo.

–¡Shirogane, así podrías ir a _El Club de la Comedia_! –exclama la pelirroja entre risas.

Himeko aprieta los puños y hace un puchero que está muy lejos de ser adorable. Los Him llegan por fin a secretaría, encontrándose con una escena que ya veían desde lejos: La pija del instituto con cara de estreñida y sus tres rivales riendo como nunca las habían visto. Ni siquiera cuando se ríen de ellos lo hacen tan fuerte.

Las tres chicas se van calmando poco a poco y se ponen rectas. Himeko anda con paso furioso hacia la salida de la secretaría, incluso ignorando a los tres chicos que acaban de entrar. La Señorita Bellum reía disimuladamente, tapándose la boca con la mano, pero en cuanto se fue la Shirogane, se compuso de nuevo.

–Bueno, chicas, ¿qué queréis?

Momoko mira a Miyako, pidiendo ayuda. La rubia da un paso adelante, para hablar en lugar de la pelirroja.

–Queremos apuntarnos las tres al Concurso de Talentos.

–¿En grupo?

–No. Por separado.

–De acuerdo… Me tenéis que decir en qué campos vais a actuar. En el caso de que vayáis a necesitar algo en especial para vuestro espectáculo, debéis especificármelo.

La rubia abre la boca, a punto de decir lo que va a hacer, pero alguien a sus espaldas la interrumpe.

–Oye, Akatsutsumi, ¿no decías que era estúpido el concurso? –Y, claro, el que la interrumpe es uno de los Him. Butch, para ser más específicos.

Las tres se giran a ver al moreno, y Kaoru está apunto de espetarle que eso a él le importa una mierda, pero alguien se le adelanta.

–Es su vida, no la tuya. Que haga lo que le dé la gana –Todos, incluyendo a Bellum, miran a Brick con la boca abierta–. ¿Qué miráis? Si ella quiere apuntarse, que lo haga. No somos quién para decirle nada.

Y, con eso, Brick ya tiene claro que no hará nada intencionado para que Momoko se orine encima frente al público. Si lo hace, que tengan todos bien claro que no habrá sido por su culpa. La chica canta bien y tiene posibilidades, eso también es verdad. Pero actuar en el concurso podría ser una manera para que venza el miedo escénico, lo que para ella podría ser esencial. Siendo sinceros, siempre ha visto a la pelirroja como una futura profesora de universidad, y si no puede estar frente a multitudes, vamos bien.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? –pregunta Boomer, poniendo la mano en la frente de su hermano.

–Tío, tío, ¿me oyes? ¿Estás delirando? –Ahora es Butch, quien le pone una mano en el hombro.

–Sí, joder. Estoy bien –Aparta las manos de sus hermanos bruscamente–. Sólo digo que me importa una mierda lo que haga esta –Señala con la mano a Momoko–. Sois unos exagerados.

–Son muchas cosas (imbéciles, atontados, gilipollas…), pero exagerados, no –murmura Kaoru.

De todos los que están sorprendidos, Momoko, la que más. ¡Ni un comentario! ¡NI UNO! Es tan raro… ¡Dios, qué raro! Se esperaba toda clase de burlas, y muchas más sobre su voz, pero… No. Nada.

La Señorita Bellum carraspea, y las chicas se giran, de nuevo.

–Bueno, ¿podemos seguir ya?

Miyako asiente y dice su espectáculo y lo que necesitará. Luego, es el turno de Kaoru, que dice que tan sólo necesitará una musiquita de trompeta cuando salga al escenario y cuando se vaya. Y Momoko, que informa de la melodía que precisará. Las tres chicas se van de secretaría, todavía algo alucinadas por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, a lo que ninguna puede dar explicación.

–Chicos, decidme, ¿vosotros qué queréis? –pregunta la Señorita Bellum, ahora dirigiéndose a los Him.

–Apuntarnos al concurso, pero por separado –contesta Brick, el único que está en condiciones de responder bien. Los otros dos siguen flipando.

–Vale, pues decidme el espectáculo que vayáis a hacer cada uno y lo que preciséis para ello.

* * *

GLOSARIO

*_Pared_: es un juego de recreo. En España (o por lo menos yo y mis amigos) lo llamamos así porque es contra una pared. Para empezar, tiene que haber más de un jugador. Se escoge el orden de juego (ya sabéis, quién va primero, segundo…), y se coloca la pelota. El primero le da una patada al balón, y éste tiene que rebotar contra la pared. Luego, el segundo, tiene que patearlo otra vez contra la pared. Y así sucesivamente. Depende de los toques (cuántas veces puedes tocar el balón en tu turno), si te pasas de los toques, eliminado; si das fuera (fuera de los límites que le habéis puesto), eliminado; si le das cuando no es tu turno, eliminado. Gana el que no ha sido eliminado. Seguro que tenéis otro nombre para este juego.

*_cachondo_: gracioso. Hay que tener en cuenta que a veces también significa que está excitado, pero no en este caso.

*_chonis y canis_: buah. No sé cómo explicar esto… Realmente, no sé. Miradlo en esta dirección: . . Aunque os digo desde ya que son procedentes de España. Del sur de España, más específicamente.

*_marrón_: malo. A veces, es un color, pero en coloquialismos y dentro del contexto adecuado, significa "malo".

* * *

**No hace gracia, ¿a que no? Es largo, sí, pero no hace gracia. El humor no se le da nada bien a Dorita.**

**Por cierto. Soy Sus. Dorita está aprendiendo a tocar el saxofón, así que está muy ocupada. Terminó el capítulo hace días, pero le daba pereza subirlo aquel día (gritó: "¡Eureka! ¡Terminé el capítulo!" como a las doce de la noche). Es muy vaga, ¿sabéis?**

**En fin. Ella ahora mismo está dando la brasa con las notas estas. Un amigo de mi padre la enseña y está practicando lo que ha aprendido y... ¿Por qué estoy hablando de ella? (Averiguadlo vosotros). En fin, que no puede subirlo y me pasa el testigo.**

**Sandra: Pardon? I am more like Dorothy. I'm her twin sister! So it should be my turn. (¿Qué? Yo soy la más parecida a Dorita. ¡Soy su hermana gemela! Así que debería ser mi turno)**

**Sus: Gemelas, sí, pero sólo en el aspecto. Dorita y yo nos parecemos más que vosotras dos.**

**Sandra: Yes, oh, yes. You hit like a girl (Sí, oh, sí. Tú pegas como una niña)**

**Sus: ¿Y qué es Dorita? Por cierto, ella está en contra del machismo, y ese es un comentario machista.**

**Sandra: Dorothy is a mixture of Blossom and Buttercup! Smarty, which you are not, and beast, which you are not. (¡Dorita es una mezcla de Blossom y Buttercup! Sabelotodo, cosa que tú no eres, y bestia, cosa que tampoco eres) And I remind you that you're sexist. (Y te recuerdo que tú eres machista)**

**Sus: ¿Machista yo?**

**Sandra: Sexist you. How do you treat Almudena? (Machista tú. ¿Cómo tratas a Almudena?)**

**Sus: Como a una princesa. No: como a una reina.**

**Sandra: Pestle! (¡Majadero!)**

**Sus: ¿Qué rayos significa eso?**

**Sandra: Liar and idiot. The two things at once. Dorothy once called you that (Mentiroso e idiota. Las dos cosas a la vez. Dorita te llamó una vez así) See? I remember everything she says (¿Ves? Yo me acuerdo de todo lo que dice ella)**

**Sus: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una lameculos! ¿Cómo sabe el trasero de Dorita, eh?**

**Sandra: Guess not also as your fist. How does it feel to receive a right of your little sister across the mouth? (Supongo que no tan bien como su puño. ¿Cómo se siente al recibir un derechazo de tu hermana menor en toda la boca?)**

**Sus: Alto, alto. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?**

**Sandra: Arguing, asshole. (Discutir, imbécil)**

**Sus: Lo sé. Pero vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Le preguntamos a Dorita quien tiene el mando en caso de su ausencia.**

**Sandra: OK.**

.-'-.-'-.-PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO QUE, DESPUÉS DE LA CHARLA, LES OBLIGARON A PONER-.-'-.-'-.

_Universidad_ se actualizará dentro de tres semanas, si hay suerte.

_Atrapados en Pokémon_ no se sabe cuándo se actualizará.

Se están escribiendo dos One-Shot y una continuación para verdes y azules de _¿Eso es una insinuación, profesora?_.

_ESPÍAS_ está en proceso. Tardará un tiempo en subirse el capítulo 12.

Se va a eliminar _Blog de hermana mayor_.

.-'-.-'-.-FIN DEL PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO-.-'-.-'-.

**Sus: Hablamos con Dorita.**

**Sandra: No mandate to choose. She is the leader and there is nothing to discuss. (No hay mandato que elegir. Ella es la líder y no hay nada que discutir)**

**Sus: A eso se le podría llamar tiranía. Pero el caso es que estamos en nuestros puestos normales.**

**Sandra: Me, Reviews. Sus, questions. (Yo, Reviews. Sus, preguntas.) So... Responding Reviews: (Así que... Respondiendo Reviews:)**

_**Hinata12Hyuga: I wish it was hilarious ... Although it will be interesting as I do. And surprising. (Ojalá fuera para morirse de risa... Aunque será interesante, ya lo creo. Y sorprendente.)**_

**Sus: Pues ya está. No hay más Reviews sin cuenta que responder, así que... ¡Largo hermanita!**

**Sandra: Do you remember what I did in my first appearance? (¿Recuerdas lo que hice en mi primera aparición?)**

**Sus: Sí... Vagamente. ¿Por?**

**Sandra: Remember the suitcase? (¿Recuerdas la maleta?)**

**Sus: Se... estaba oscuro. No se podía respirar bien... y... y... ¡Olía a los pies de papá!**

**Sandra: Want to go back to it? (¿Quieres volver a ella?)**

**Sus: No, señora.**

**Sandra: Missy (Señorita)**

**Sus: Señorita.**

**Sandra: Then do the questions and then shut up (Pues haz las preguntas y luego calla)**

**Sus: Sí, señorita.**

_**¿Cómo es que Himeko no dijo nada ofensivo a las chicas cuando se encabronó? ¿Habrá algo de romance aquí **_**(este es el momento en el que Dorita dice "No lo creo")**_**? ¿En serio Kaoru o Butch se vestirán de estripers si pierden? ¿Qué hará Kaoru, aunque yo ya lo sé porque fui yo quien le dio en la idea? ¿Y Brick, Boomer y Butch? ¿Qué melodía tocará Miyako? ¿Qué canción cantará Momoko?**_

**Sandra: About that... Dorothy thought the theme song of the film "Dr. Seuss' The Lorax" and... Sus, you explain it ****(Sobre eso... Dorita pensó en la canción temática de la película de "El Lórax: En busca de la Trúfula perdida" y... Sus, explícaselo tú)**

**Sus: Vale. Está la versión en inglés, la original, que es "Let It Grow (Celebrate The World)", de no sé qué cantante. Y luego, la versión en español de España que se llama "Cuídalo", de Angy. A Dorita le gusta más la opción castellana, pero están todos los rollos de "Latinos vs. Españoles" con los doblajes (la mayor discusión del mundo: Los Simpson), así que pensó en la estadounidense que, cito textualmente: "No cumplió mis expectativas".**

**Sandra: Lighten (Aligera)**

**Sus: Y cómo no se decide, elegid vosotros en los Reviews entre "Let It Grow (Celebrate The World)" o "Cuídalo". Si no las conocéis, se buscan en YouTube y listo. Bien, continuemos...**

_**¿Superará Momoko el miedo escénico? ¿Dexter tendrá un papel más relevante **_**(para algo habrá aparecido)**_**? ¿No creéis que la adivinanza sobre Brick es malísima? ¿Dorita pasará del saxo y hará más caso a FF? ¿Por qué yo soy el único que no toca un instrumento?**_

**Sandra: Because you do not want to play it (Porque no quieres tocarlo)**

_**¿Sabíais que en realidad la conversación que tuvimos Sandra y yo fue antes de encender el ordenador y sólo la pasamos a digital? ¿Quién ganará el concurso? ¿Alguien soltó una carcajada? ¿Podríais ser sinceros, porque yo creo que no tiene gracia? ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la canción que cantaba Momoko en la biblioteca **_**(¡por favor! ¡Dorita no quiso decírmelo!)**_**?**_

**_En el próximo capítulo de_ Concurso de Talentos_: "¡Abracadabra!". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?_**

**Sandra: Well that's it (Pues ya está)**

**Sus: Sí...**

**Sandra: And what do we do now? (¿Y qué hacemos ahora?)**

**Sus: No sé. Dorita es la que siempre se despide.**

**Sandra: I know! I know! (¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!) We say at once! (¡Lo decimos a la vez!)**

**Sus: Infantil...**

**Sandra: Spoke that peed in bed until eight years (Habló el que se meaba en la cama hasta los ocho años)**

**Sus: ¿Y si lo dejamos y ya?**

**Sandra: Well... Hope you liked the chapter. We love you, readers (Bueno... Esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo. Os queremos, lectores)**

**Sus: Yo sólo os aprecio, eh. Y además, son "chavales que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que leer esto".**

**Sandra: "Dorita out"!**

**Sus: ¿En serio?**

**Sandra: Yes (Sí)**


End file.
